Madame Violette
Madame Violette, also known as Viona, is a character that appears in Usotsuki no Heya. Not much is known about her as of yet. Profile Inazuma Eleven 3 * "A mysterious young woman who claims to be an old English Lady. Just who is she exactly?" Usotsuki no Heya (visual novel) * "One of the Usotsukis. An unusual, extravagant woman who thinks of herself as a Queen. She claims to be Ochita Misaki's godmother" Personality Viona has a very regal personality, as if she thinks of herself as a Queen - superior to all others. She seems to be fairly good "friends" with Ochita Misaki and Ankoku Kanon. Her general personality and manner of speech is similar to that of Fantina that how you spell her name? from the Pokemon series. She has a slight French accent, despite being English. Appearance Viona has very neatly-cut, shoulder-length, straight violet hair with chin-length bangs and a neat eye-length fringe. Her eyes are a reddish-burgundy, and have a kind yet arrogant shape. She has a slightly tan skintone, with naturally pink-tinged cheeks. She wears a long, traditional English dress coloured indigo, with reddish-burgundy sleeves, grey trims and white lace. She also wears a pair of dark purple shoes and a red-rose choker. As a child, she wore a pale-lilac knee-length dress with dark grey ribbons, knee-high greyish-white socks, and a pair of black dolly shoes. She tied her hair, which was lighter and much longer, into a plait. Background Viona is believed to be a reincarnation of another girl named Violette who lived during the Victorian period. Violette's mother died of a disease when she was nine years old, resulting in her father shooting himself in the head. She was thrown onto the streets, where she met a four-year-old Ochita Misaki. She befriended the sweet black-haired girl, though Misaki was taken away a few months later. Violette promised that she would find Misaki, before she was taken away herself four years later. She spent a year living as a sibling with a black-haired boy named Ankoku Kanon, and became fairly good friends with him. They were both taken away again, this time to a different manor to like with a lady named Bunko. Violette met Misaki again, and started crying because she was happy Misaki was alright. The four children, Violette, Misaki, Kanon and Kaoru Sakakibara, lived with Bunko for three years, though they were mosty seperated from Violette. Suddenly, they were taken away again to a manor in Tokyo. Misaki, Kanon and Sakakibara were told to go into the basement, and Violette was taken into the attic. She was forced to fight a cyan-haired girl with bright-purple eyes to the death. Violette won, and reluctantly stabbed the girl in the throat repeatedly to kill her. Violette was then stabbed in the throat herself, by a mysterious boy with white hair and red eyes. She was left, bleeding to death, and swore that she would take revenge on the people that made her kill the girl. Plot ??? Hissatsu ??? Keshin KH Violet Princess Indella Keshin Armed KA Violet Princess Indella Mixi Max MIMAX Loretta Natsukoi Relationships ??? Quotes "Oh! Goodness! Tres magnefique!!" (Viona's reaction to Misaki's Keshin Armed) "Lady Ochita is truly a mary-sue...She deserves far more than the likes of you" (Viona mocks Yamamaki Akiza for hoping Misaki will fall in love with her) "Oooohh, I do wish that we were standing here as friends, Natsukoi-chan, but I'm afraid that is not so~...........Say your prayers, bitch!" (Viona faces Loretta in The Game, and her Demon personality kicks in) "It's alright, Lady Ochita...No one is going to hurt you anymore, you're safe with me.." (Viona comforts Misaki after kidnapping her and locking her in the Abandoned Dorm) "Why are you crying? I gave you what you wanted. You should be happy." (Viona asks why when Misaki starts crying) "Soccer...? Oh! You mean football!" (Viona gets confused when Nathan suggests they should play soccer to settle this) Trivia * My oldest OC XD * She mainly kills people by hitting them repeatedly with a blunt knife. * She hates Yamamaki Akiza because she has a crush on Misaki. * She is one of the few people Akiza and Kanon can't tolerate. * Families seem to be a pretty touchy subject for her. She really wants a husband and children, but she is not allowed because of the Usotsuki Project. * Pictures will appear when my scanner decides to work. It would be good if you died right now... (talk) 22:41, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Female